1. Field
Apparatuses, systems, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing an image photographing apparatus, an image photographing system for performing photographing by using a plurality of image photographing apparatuses, and image photographing methods thereof, and more particularly, to providing an image photographing system for combining a plurality of photographing apparatuses to generate a captured image, an image photographing apparatus used in the image photographing system, and image photographing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users have recently easily encountered electronic devices having camera functions. For example, recently used portable phones mainly include cameras, and various types of devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet personal computer (PC), a black box, etc., also include cameras. Also, large-size electronic devices, such as a television (TV), etc., have increasingly provided camera functions.
Cameras that are installed in electronic devices, such as a portable phone, etc., mainly have lenses that do not protrude from the cameras. Therefore, there is a limit to an amount of enlargement that can be performed with an electronic device as described above.